Disclosed embodiments relate to a rail vehicle to which a mobile measurement device of the above-described kind is connected.
According to currently applicable regulations of the International Union of Railways (UIC), the German Federal Regulation on Light Rail Systems and Metros (BoStrab) and the Association of American Rail Roads (AAR), specific brake tests, with respective regional emphasis, for a pneumatic brake system of the type of interest here are required to diagnose the correct brake function of a rail vehicle. The functional state of a pneumatic brake system can be controlled on the basis of the measurement values obtained by the brake test. This ensures the safety of the brake system and a servicing operation may be initiated as a result. In this case, conclusions can also be drawn about the compressed-air device to be serviced, for example the brake control device, and the faults therein by analyzing the measurement results obtained. To achieve comparable measurement results, the brake tests are usually standardized in respect of the measurement values which are to be obtained, the test pressures and other parameters.
The general prior art discloses a measurement device which is intended for mobile use to be able to transport the measurement device easily to the rail vehicle which is to be tested. In this case, the measurement device is constructed on a carriage or in a mobile carrying device which, in addition to a computer which is in the form of a PC with a keyboard and a screen as input and, respectively, output means, also has the required measurement interfaces for connection of the pressure sensors and the like.
However, the mobility of a measurement device of this kind is restricted since the design of the carriage is quite bulky and therefore, in particular, use of said mobile measurement device outside the workshop is not possible. In addition, although mobile measurement devices for carrying out a brake test are known, said mobile measurement device being accommodated in a portable case, the quite heavy measurement components are integrated on either side of the two shells of a case of this kind and subject the case hinges to loading which is so severe that said hinges usually break in the medium term, and therefore this known mobile solution is not particularly practical and, in particular, is not suitable for rough use outdoors where it is subject to extreme temperature fluctuations.